timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Langit Lupa
| opentheme = Langit Lupa by Esang de Torres | composer = | country = Philippines | language = Filipino, English | num_episodes = 108 | list_episodes = List of Langit Lupa episodes | executive_producer = Edgar Joseph J. Mallari | producer = Rizza Gonzales-Ebriega | location = Philippines | editor = Joy Buenaventura Dennis Salgado | runtime = 30-45 minutes | company = RSB Drama Unit | distributor = | network = ABS-CBN | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://langitlupa.abs-cbn.com }} Langit Lupa (Lit: Heaven Earth / English title: Heaven and Earth) is a 2016 Philippine family drama television series directed by Carlo Po Artillaga and Myla Ajero-Gaite, starring Xia Vigor and Yesha Camile, together with an ensemble cast consisting of Jason Abalos, Yam Concepcion, Patrick Garcia, and Ellen Adarna. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's PrimeTanghali noontime block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on November 28, 2016, to April 28, 2017, replacing Be My Lady. Plot The story begins with Dey (Alessandra de Rossi) and Lala (Yam Concepcion), who promised each other that they will face all the obstacles in life and be bestfriends forever. They started being friends since they were young. They had a shoe business, got married, and later on became mothers. They both named their children "Princess". A big challenge will ruin their friendship when Ian (Patrick Garcia), Lala's husband, stole Lala and Dey's shares on the company to pay his loans. This becomes more challenging when Dey was hospitalized because of cardiac arrest, so Joey (Jason Abalos), Dey's husband, needs money for Dey's operation and has no choice but to ask Dey's shares from Lala. However, Lala can't provide anything since the money was stolen by Ian, which led to Dey's death. This soon led to Joey's hatred towards Lala. Ian left the country to stay away from Lala after stealing the money. Meanwhile, Joey, together with Lolo Pogi (Boboy Garovillo), Jun-Jun (Jairus Aquino), and baby Esang (Yesha Camile), moved on and started a new life without Dey. Years after, Esang (Yesha Camile) and Princess (Xia Vigor) grew up; Esang, Dey and Joey's child, grew up with a loving and caring family even if they are not rich; Princess, Lala and Ian's child, grew up in a wealthy family that has no time for each other. Esang and Princess became schoolmates. They started as enemies but ended up as bestfriends when Esang took care of Princess' dog, Pencil, but Esang named it "Yoyo". Cast Main cast Supporting cast Extended cast * Lilet as Teresa Principe * Jean Saburit as Valerie * Kitkat as Gigi * Ron Morales as Bong * Niña Dolino as Wilma * Vivo Ouano as Mark * Frenchie Dy as Shirley * Gerard Acao as Benjie * Ryan Rems as Jawo * Angelo Ilagan as Jordan * Paulo Angeles as Ivan * Barbie Imperial as Jenny * Dominic Roque as Luis * Nhikzy Calma as Paeng * Jef Gaitan as Monique * Igi Boy Flores as Obet * John Bermudo as Toyo * Rhett Romero as Ricky * Jong Cuenco as Perez * Freddie Webb as Mario * Irra Cenina as Teacher Brian * Arvin Arellano Special participation * Trisha Redd Yosa as young Daisylyn "Dey" Marasigan * Faye Alhambra as young Priscilla "Lala" Gutierrez * Symon de Lena as young Lyndon "Jun-Jun/Batas" Marasigan, Jr. * CX Navarro as Preteen Lyndon Juan Batas * Elia Ilano as young Corazon "Heart" Cayabyab * Cheska Iñigo as Margaret Gutierrez * Bugoy Cariño as young Keith * Jay Manalo as Keith's Father * Ashley Sarmiento as young Isadora "Issa" Sobrevista Episodes Reception | pilot_ref = | finale_rating = 15.0% | finale_date = | finale_ref = | peak_rating = 18.9% | peak_date = | peak_ref = | average_rating = 15.0% | average_ref = }} See also *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN References Category:ABS-CBN telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:2016 telenovelas Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition